Kaiba brothers archive
by TKaiba
Summary: A collection of stories about the Kaiba brothers, no yaoi, very cute please RandR. I don't own Yugioh.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers bonding day**

Seto Kaiba was coughing during the night and Mokuba was getting very worried so the next morning he got up early to bake his brother a Horse the oeuvres pie.

Knock Knock "Seto?"

"Morning Mokuba"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you"

"Hungry?"

"Starving"

"Here I made you breakfast"

"Thanks wow it's delicious, what is it?"

"An Escargot dish."

"I don't taste the snails"

"I was supposed to put snails in?"

"That's what Escargot mean, Mokuba"

"O, who eats snails, it's gross?"

"Yeah I know, hey why aren't you in your school uniform yet?"

"Because I'm not going to school today"

"O' really and why not if I may ask?"

"Because you're sick and I'm gonna take care of you"

"You can't miss school, Mokuba."

"You always stay at home to take care of me when I'm sick"

"I'm not 6 years old and I can work from home"

"So you can stay at home but I'm not allowed to"

"Exactly"

"I'll ask one of my friends to bring the work for me, and we're gońńa spend some quality time together"

"Okay Mokie, what do you wanna do first?

"Let's watch a movie you sit here I'll go make you some coffee and popcorn"

"No, let me help you I feel better, besides we probably gotta clean up after yóú made breakfast."

Down stairs

"Wow it's clean"

"You don't have to sound so surprised, I cán clean up after myself you know."

"Then why don't you ever clean your room"

"So what do you want coffee or tea?"

"Hot chocolate"

"Okay I'll make that, let's bake cupcakes"

They started making the cupcakes and toffee apples but they got so sticky from making the toffee apples and the cupcakes ended up in a flower throwing competition. So the kitchen ánd the boys ended up looking very white and sticky.

Up in Seto's room, somehow the boys had made cupcakes, toffee apples and buttered popcorn.

"What do you wanna watch, big brother?"

"You choose."

"Let's watch Winnie the Pooh"

"Okay" Seto raises an eyebrow and think that this oughtta be interesting

By the end of the day 16 year old Seto had about as much of Winnie the Pooh and Tellitubies as he could take but it was fun spending the day with his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little match maker**

Seto POV

Big brother big brother wake up. What is it Mokuba? It's time to get up for school Seto. Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp lays in bed confused listening to the sound of the rain falling. Was it a dream it must have been I never heard such a beautiful sound before. It was the sound of laughter a beautiful sound. I finally decided to get out of bed I have to drop Mokuba of at his school before I get to Domino High.

Classes went on as usual until IT the class with me as teacher I forgot about my dream this morning until my students came in then I heard that laugh again, oh no what is she doing here it is that girl Natasha daughter of the owner of Gamacorp, Kaiba corps biggest competitors I met her last night at the Industrial Illusions party. Mrs Le fevre what are you doing here. "I am an exchange student." Well welcome to Domino High why don't you take a seat. The class was short and I messed up my lesson what's going on with me. She is smart but I had to help her with some of the work but not even I got it right all I could see was her eyes talk about embarrassing. After school I went to pick up Mokuba from School he won a whole bunch of knew cards in Duel monsters no surprise of course he is the brother of the best duellist in the world and I did train him myself. We go to Kaiba Corp after school every day and there things are always the same everyone messes up and I have to fix things. That night we have another meeting with Pegasus and the owners of the other gaming companies things went well until the owner of Gamacorp started to give the figures of the last year sales is almost as high as Kaiba Corp's and their technology are improving. I need to improve Kaiba Corps figures but I need new and better ideas.

The next morning was Saturday and Mokuba and I decided to go check on Kaibaland and shé was there probably spying on the competition. Mokuba met some friends there and decided to have a sleepover so he went home with them I stayed at Kaibaland till 8 pm until it started to rain and I decided to take a shortcut threw a path in the woods when I saw a bike lying next to the road and something that looked like a person. I got out and saw it was Natasha she was unconscious but it looked like she was okay. I picked her up and put her in the car and drove her home I didn't know where she lived so I took her to mine we have the best doctor's at my house. Mokuba was there he decided not to go to the sleepover. The following day it hasn't stopped raining and the river dividing my house from town had risen. The doctor said Natasha will be okay she had minor injuries. She woke up the next morning and wasn't very grateful especially when she found out that the bridge collapsed and she can't go home. She had to stay with us for a week. She wasn't that bad she and Mokuba became friends she and I got along fine and I must admit she is beautiful but she is still the enemy's daughter. After the rain stopped and we waited for the river to come down I showed her the garden I made, she loved it especially the daisies.

It has been a week since Natasha has left and I still can't stop thinking about her and every morning I wake up dreaming about her I must stop this she is going back to South Africa next semester. The week was short to short and nothing worth mentioning happened at school except that I couldn't wait for my IT classes to start.

Mokuba POV

I have to do something Seto has been in a bad mood ever since Natasha left here, but I am gonna need a good idea, this hás to work my big brother will never admit it even to himself but he is in love with her. My birthday is coming up and I can invite her to the party but there is gonna be a lot of people, maybe I should tell Seto to invite less people but I'll still need a plan. Wait a minute I got it!

It was 8 in the morning and the day of my party now I just have to plant a bug in the elevator because Seto won't get anywhere without my help. I hope everything works out, at least Natasha said she'll be at my party , Seto looked exited when I told him she'll be there but then he scolded at me after remembering she is "THE ENEMY'S DAUGHTER." I send everyone in the security control room home for the day

Like I thought Seto stood with his mouth full of teeth every time he ended up in the same group as her. Later that night after everyone almost left Natasha decided to go home.

She had to take an Elevator down 'cause the party was at the top floor in our house. I was in the control room half of the night, after I saw Seto was not going to talk to Natasha, waiting to begin my plan. I saw her going to the elevator then I called Seto begging him to help I was outside and there was an emergency. He of course stormed to the elevator and they were in there alone when I decided to cut the power. I then called Seto and said it is okay I fixed everything he then started with: I'm gonna get you you little..." I send the rest of the guest home claiming there was a power failure and that everything was fine. I don't know what Seto would do without me. Probably all sorts of silly things.

Mokuba calls me hysterically just to lock me up in an elevator with hér. He better hope I never find him or I'll...

Natasha: " Is everything ok Seto, what is going on?"

Seto: "Nothing just a power failure I'm sure they'll fix it soon". (He better...)

Great I am stuck in an elevator with Seto kaiba. Seto Kaiba of all people, why him he has been picking on me ever since I took his class. And worst of all I am afraid at least he can't see me trembling and to crown it all it's freezing in her.

After a while of awkward silence

Seto: "Are you okay, you're awfully quite?"

Natasha: "Yes I'm fine I just don't like the dark it's a little scary."

Seto: "Well I guess we'll have to sleep in her tonight but you don't have to be afraid of anything... I'm here."

Nice party tonight thanks for inviting me.

It was Mokuba's idea. (Why did I just say that?)

Mokuba: "Great Seto is messing everything up just like I thought he would time for me to jump in. I think I need to sms him now."

Hi big brother someday you'll thank me for this. I put a listening device in your right side pocket put it in your ear.

Mokuba: "Ok Seto can you hear me?"

Seto: "Yes."

Natasha: "What?"

Seto: "O, nothing."

Mokuba: "Don't speak to me she can hear you. Now tell her she looks pretty."

Seto: "Your dress looks nice. (Great I need my little brother's advice to get a girl)"

Natasha: "Thanks. (I didn't know what else to say to him I couldn't tell him he cleans up nice or that I think he looks drop dead gorgeous)."

Mokuba: "Not like that Seto compliment hér."

Seto: "I'm trying."

Natasha: "Sorry?"

Seto: " Nothing I was just talking to myself. (I'm gonna strangle Mokuba, now she thinks I am a freak)."

Natasha: "You talk to yourself?"

Seto: "Yes so what I need a intelligent conversation every once in a while."

Mokuba: "Don't insult her Seto."

Seto: "It is kinda cold in here."

Natasha: "Yes it is I'm freezing."

Mokuba: "Hold her Seto."

Seto: "Here's my jacket."

Natasha: " Thanks."

Mokuba: I was just going to scold at Seto for not doing what I told him when the electricity went on. No! What happened? O no the backup generator it kicked in. My plan is ruined how am I gonna get them together now?

Seto: "You made me look like a fool in there."

Mokuba: "It's not my fold you didn't ask her out at the party, if you did then I wouldn't have to try and help."

Seto: "I don't need your help to get...!"

Mokuba: "Don't yell at me it is my birthday and you still haven't given me my present."

Seto: "It's in my room let's go get it."

Mokuba: "Documents?"

Seto: "Open it."

Mokuba: "I don't understand any of this".

Seto: "It's shares you now own 50% of Kaiba Corp".

Mokuba: "No way! Thanks Seto, you really want to give me half your company."

Seto: " It's our company were Kaiba's and I got that company for the both of us."

Mokuba: "Thanks Seto I don't know what to say."

Seto: "Anything for my little brother."

Mokuba: "And don't you worry I will get you and Natasha together."

Seto: "Mokuba, (Sigh) you're getting me down."

Mokuba:It was just a week later when we heard Natasha got engaged and Seto looked really down.

I felt very sorry for him and all his employees. Seto was holding a press conference the next day ( because the stock market crashed) along with the heads of other big gaming company's and I invited Natasha to represent Gama corp. Behind the scenes before the press conference started Seto saw Natasha and almost strangled the head of security.

Seto: "Why did you let her in here?"

HoS: "Sir I..."

Mokuba: "I told him to".

Seto: "Mokuba I told you I don't want her here!"

Mokuba: "You have to tell her you like her but you're too afraid..."

_**Seto: "I'M NOT AFRAID!"**_

Employee: "Mister Kaiba."

Seto: "What!"

Employee: " The eh um press con conference is about to start."

Seto Kaiba turns around and leaves to go speak at the press conference along with Mokuba.

Security gaurd1: "thank goodness I thought he was about to strangle that kid, I can't believe he have the guts to talk to Mr. Kaiba like that."

Security guard 2: "I heard he fired the last person that talked to him like that, and no one ever heard anything from him since."

After the press conference in the limo on their way home.

Mokuba: "I can't believe you told Natasha her fiancé look like King Kong."

Seto: "You undermined me in front of my personnel today."

Mokuba: "I am sorry but I still think you are afraid to tell her you like her because you don't want to get hurt..

Seto: "She is engaged Mokuba it's not that simple."

Mokuba: "She isn't married yet it ìs that simple."

Seto: "She is in love with him Mokuba otherwise they wouldn't have got engaged."

Mokuba: "But you two were meant to be together. I promised you I will get you two together and I intend to keep my promise."

Seto: "Mok..."

Mokuba: "End of discussion!"

Mokuba convinced Seto that they should go to South Africa for the spring holiday and made sure Natasha's house is near their hotel, (without Seto knowing it of course).

On the beach

Mokuba: "Hi Natasha."

Natasha: "Hi Mokuba what are you doing here?"

Mokuba: "It's school holiday Seto and I always go on Holiday to a different country."

Natasha: "O sounds like fun."

Mokuba: "Only when he doesn't work the whole time. Hey we are going to the beach party tonight are you coming?"

Natasha: "Yeah Jonathan insisted we go. I gotta get ready for tonight see you later."

Mokuba: " Bye." (Seto is gonna kill me.)

Mokuba: "Heeey big bro."

Seto: "What did you do now?"

Mokuba: "I met Natasha on the beach and told her we are going to the beach party tonight."

Seto: "AND?"

Mokuba: "Then she said her fiancé is gonna be there..."

Seto: "FORGET IT!"

Mokuba: "I already told her we'll be there!"

Seto: "Too bad, you are gonna have to make an excuse up for me."

Mokuba: "You are coming and that's it! Do you want her or not?"

Seto: "You won't get me at that party even at gun point."

Natasha: "Hi guys great to see you here."

Mokuba: "Hello Natasha."

Seto mumbles something that sounds like hi.

Natasha: "This is John Van Pelt, my fiancé. John this is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

John: "Please to meet you I always admired your duelling skills Seto."

Seto: "Whatever, excuse me I have to hit the john."

Mokuba: "Sorry 'bout that Seto is just having problems at work, excuse me. Mokuba apologises for his big brother"

**Later that night**

Seto: "Let's dance."

Natasha: "okay?"

Natasha: "Nice party.

Seto: "Yes.

Natasha: "So how is it going with Kaiba Corp?"

Seto: "Fine."

Natasha: "Good."

Seto: "Listen I don't like bottling things up so I'm gonna get straight to the point."

Natasha: "Okay."

Seto: "I just had a chat with John he is not the right man for you."

Natasha: "Excuse me."

Seto: "You deserve better."

Natasha: "And yoú are better!"

Seto: "Ye... That's not what I said!"

Natasha: "What does my private live have to do with you and who are you to decide what is good enough for me!"

Seto: "I know what I'm talking about just listen and stop going against everything I say like you always do."

Natasha: "I only go against you 'cause you're always telling me what to do."

Seto: "Because I know what's good for you."

Natasha: "No you don't you all are just trying to control me and I've had it!"

Natasha stormed out of the party immediately and in the car John wanted to know what was wrong.

Natasha: "Seto kaiba just have a way of upsetting me Ok just let it go."

John: "We are supposed to tell each other everything."

Natasha: "If I tell you what he said you are just gonna make me turn the car around and go fight with him and I don't have the energy for that right now let's just go home so that I can cool off."

John: "You're gonna tell me what happened know or..."

Natasha: "Or what? You will not talk to me that way."

They stop at a traffic light.

John: "Listen to me I am the boss in this relationship."

Natasha: "O Really look how I tell "the boss" to get out of my car I am tired of your attitude you have been talking to me like I'm a child all night! I've had it! Seto was right... "

John: "Right? So he was talking about me."

Natasha: "Yes, he was know get out!"

John: "Okay fine I will walk to my house!"

SCREEECH!

Mokuba: "You told her what? Are you crazy?"

Seto: "You said tell her how I feel that's how I feel."

Mokuba: "I didn't mean thát. You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again."

Seto: "Did you see how he treated her tonight?"

Mokuba: "Yeah he is a Jerk, but she is still mad at you, you should apologise to her."

Seto: "Apologise! For what for speaking the truth?"

Mokuba: "Calm down were in a hotel Seto everyone can hear you."

Seto: " I don't care that guy is a jerk and I am gonna go confront him now."

At Natasha's house Seto rang the doorbell and Natasha opened the door.

Natasha: "What are you doing here Seto?"

Seto: "You have been crying."

Natasha: "Yeah and."

Seto: "Um I Just um wanted to apologise for what I said at the party."

Natasha: "No you were right.I wasn't Happy in that relationship."

Seto: "Wasn't?"

Natasha: "Yeah we broke up after we left the already got everything ready for the wedding what is everyone going to say if there isn't gonna be a wedding."

Seto: "There can still be a wedding I love you Natasha marry me?"

Natasha: "Yes a million times yes I love you too Seto ever since we met I knew we were made for each other."

With Mokuba as best man the wedding was great and when everyone was sitting down to eat Mokuba said: " You see Seto I promised you I would get you two together and I always keep my promises."

Thanks Mokie you're the best.

I know. I love you.

I love you to Mokie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mokuba**

Mokuba Kaiba sat at home alone again on a Saturday night in the dark Seto had to work late and Mokuba decided to watch a movie, but suddenly at the scariest part of the movie a Mokuba fell-jump off of the couch with a bloodcurdling scream because something grabbed his neck, Mokuba swung around to see what grabbed him and saw his big brother laughing hysterically a site only Mokuba would see of the feared Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba: "Seto"

Seto:"Not my fault Mokuba you know you are not allowed to watch things like that" Seto said with a very big smug".

Mokuba:"What are you doing here I thought you had to work late"

Seto:"I finished it fast, what do you want to do now".

Mokuba: "Let's go to Kaibaland"

Seto: "Okay, let's go"

At Kaibaland

Mokuba: "Let's go dance"

Seto: "Dance?"

Mokuba: "Come on Seto, it's gonna be fun"

The rest of the night consisted of Seto glaring at anyone and everyone who stared at them which was a lot of people seeing that no one ever thought that they would see the CEO of Kaiba Corp dancing like a wild monkey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skipping school**

"I just hope no one finds out."

"Don't worry they won't I know what I'm doing stop stressing will you."

"I agree with Jack Mokuba, if my parents find out I skipped school..."

"They won't besides we are just doing revision this week."

"But what about the mall cops and if your brother finds out he will be mad."

"Why are you guys so afraid of my brother?"

"He's scary and all those things the papers says about him..."

"Is not true you guys just believe everything you read but I know Seto better than anybody else and he is not scary at all."

**Flashback**

Seto and Mokuba were walking in the park after being adopted by Gozaburo.

I'm scared Seto.

Don't worry Mokuba here I've got a present for you.

A card!

No it's a locket I have one just like it it's a promise that I'll always be there for you and always think of you.

**End flashback**

"Now come on lets go see a movie we can't just sit here the whole day."

"If we walk around the mall cop may see us we should go."

"Go where we can't go home or to school?," Mokuba starts walking and look back at his friends. "Besides we won't get in trouble don't be such sissy's" Then Mokuba walks into someone he turns around and look up just to stare at the face of Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's eyes grows twice it's normal size and his friends got up and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Hallo Mokuba"

"Hey Seto what up"

"I just got a call from your school they wanted to know where you were today and I remembered dropping you of at the front gate weird huh did you get lost?"

"A little"

"Shame don't worry I'll get you a map" Seto starts walking in the opposite direction from where he came from.

"Where are you going, Seto"

"To the movies"

"What, why?"

"You wanted to see that new Avengers movie didn't you?"

"Yes but aren't you mad at me"

"For what your grades are great and you are the smartest kid in that school, you've been working hard I'm sure you can take one day off of school"

"Thanks big brother"

"Any time kiddo"

"And to think my friends think you are scary their parents are probably going to give them a hiding, you're the best.

"Thanks Mokie, just don't bunk again without my permission or I'll skin you alive got it?"

"Got it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tattoo's and Motorcycles**

Tick tick went the little metal magnet balls swinging back and forth in Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp's office until finally lost his patience and grabbed it. "Don't you have something better to do Mokuba''

"Like what?, this is boring "

"Do your homework".

"I already did it and now there's nothing to do".

Seto raises his eyebrow:"And, what could there possibly be to do for a 12 year old at a gaming company "

"I already played all the new games and finished them all"

"Then read a book or something"

"I don't have any books here."

Seto gets a bunch of magazines out of his drawer: "here read this"

Mokuba goes through it and suddenly raise an eyebrow:"Playboy mag?"

"Oops" Seto grabs it "not that"

"Okeey?" Mokuba Goes on to the next magazine and sees Bikers monthly and begins to read it.

"Hey Seto can I get a..."

"NO!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were either gonna say you want a bike or a tattoo either way NO!"

"Yóu have a tatt"

"I'm 18"

"So I can get a tat when I'm 18"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am your guardian and I say NO!"

"Why would you let me have and drive my own private airplane but not a motorbike?"

"Because motorbikes are dangerous and there is no traffic in the air"

"Can I get earrings?"

"If you cut your hair and don't bug me about tattoos and motorbikes again"

"Whats wrong with my hair"

"If you have long hair and earrings it's gonna look stupid"

"Ok If I can get a tattoo when I'm 20."

"24"

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Why was Seto's hair green**

Seto Kaiba was upset to say the very least he lost to his little brother and the worst part is it wasn't just a game he lost it was a dare.

Mokuba bet Seto he couldn't go a day without insulting anyone and the rest is history.

Now the dare Seto lost wasn't just a small dare not when you are a famous billionaire permanently stalked by paparazzi and hordes of screaming fan girls. Mokuba's dare was that Seto had to die his hair ...blue.

Seto always keep his word so that is why he is upset.

Unfortunately after he turned it blue and then tried to wash it out it didn't come out so he tried to turn it back to brown again and now he and Mokuba is waiting for the colour to work.

They are just sitting their staring at each other well Seto is staring and Mokuba is sitting there looking very smug.

You know Seto you didn't have to take the dare.

You know I don't say no to dares.

Well I think your hair should be done by now.

Of course Seto could afford to go to the best salon in Japan but he always know best so he got Mokuba to help him, not a smart move.

Mokuba caught a glance of Seto's hair and didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

How does it look Mokuba?

Like Oompa loompas gone wrong.

What?

I can fix it.

You have done more than enough, thank you.


End file.
